


Niezabliźniona rana

by GrzechyNekromanty



Series: Absolutne Zwycięstwo [1]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Drago nie dokońca sobie radzi, Drop nie rozumie to nie może pomóc za to Litiel, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, jak to kruk śmierci żadnemu Szeolicie nie może popuścić płazem, post-Siewcowa historia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Limbo nie jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem dla Syna Gehenny, ani tym bardziej bliskiej mu anielicy. Nie kiedy Kruk Śmierci składa nieoczekiwaną wizytę...





	Niezabliźniona rana

**Author's Note:**

> Niejaki wstęp do serii tekstów opowiadających dalsze losy Drago i Litiela. Dosłownie czemu domek w Limbo nie mógł wyjść Szeolicie na dobre. Historie o Litielu

Od rana w Limbo panowała szewska pogoda. Wiatr hulał między skromnymi domkami, a deszcz zacinał, jakby miał za moment nadejść kolejny biblijny potop.  _ Może i powinien _ , myślał z przygnębieniem Drago, gdy kolejny dzień z rzędu złe wspomnienia ostatniej bitwy trawiły jego serce. Nie mogąc znieść troski w oczach mieszkającej z nim Drop, kaleki anioł postanowił wyjść na deszcz. Wyszedł wczesnym rankiem, cichutko, by nie zbudzić śpiącej dziewczyny i od tamtej pory włóczył się po całym Limbo, rad z opustoszałych ulic. 

 

Skrzydlaci i Głębianie, ci nieliczni, którzy z różnorakich powodów zostali zmuszeni do opuszczenia ciepłych, suchych domów w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na niego i Drago był za to wdzięczny Jasności. Nie był w nastroju na pogaduszki, niezobowiązujące uprzejmości. Nie miał na to ochoty. Właściwie to na nic nie miał ochoty od przeszło wielu dni. Tylko deszcz niósł płonne nadzieje na jakiś cudowny, biblijny potop, który zmyje brud i syf tego świata, wspomnienia niedawnej bitwy, raz a dobrze. I może przy okazji utopi w wzburzonych odmętach jego samego. Był zmęczony, tak bardzo zmęczony, jak nigdy dotąd. A przecież przetrwał lata trudnej służby i krwawą walkę, która okaleczyła go doszczętnie. Przetrwał masakrę w Lesie Teratela i pogoń za świętą Księgą Razjela i tą ostatnią, okrutną bitwę. Zmęczenie życiem czyniło go przerażonym do tego stopnia, że tylko w zimnych strugach deszczu odnajdywał, jeśli nie wiarę i nadzieję, to chociaż krztę znieczulenia na strach. 

 

Wszystko przez pieprzoną ranę. Z trudem powstrzymał się by odruchowo nie dotknąć jej. Rana nadal goiła się zdobiąc pierś czerwoną, brzydką szramą. Znienawidzona pamiątka po starciu z żołnierzami Antykreatora. 

 

Medyk Królestwa zapewnił go, że rana zagoi się niebawem i nic, poza blizną, po niej nie zostanie. Bywały dni, kiedy wierzył w słowa Skrzydlatego. Wierzył w nie tak mocno, że zaproponował Drop aby z nim zamieszkała w skromnej dzielnicy Limbo i kiedy razem spędzali czas na zwykłych rzeczach, wszystko zdawało się idealne. Wierzył w obietnice medyka dzieląc z anielicą mały domek, jedząc wspólnie posiłki, opowiadając o ulubionych książkach.

 

Ale dobre dni nigdy nie trwały wiecznie.

 

Nii stąd ni zowąd przychodziły noce pełne zwątpienia. 

 

Rana paliła go bólem i choć minęły już miesiące od zaciętej bitwy nadal nie chciała się zagoić. Brzydka, śmierdząca Cieniem krew i ropa sączyły się przez bandaże, dławiły go zapachem zła. Drago nie raz nie zmrużył oka nie przez nieopisany ból, ale strach, że oto Zło skaziło go doszczętnie i niebawem ktoś zapłaci za to najwyższą cenę.

 

Nie mógł podzielić się swoimi podejrzeniami z Drop. Nie była w stanie mu pomóc toteż nie chciał ją martwić bardziej niż już to czynił od parunastu dni. Gdyby mógł zdobyć się na krztę odwagi, musiałby przyznać się sam przed sobą, że lękał się ją utracić. Ale jak mógł oczekiwać, aby anielica -  _ jakikolwiek Skrzydlaty _ \- pozostała przy jego boku, gdy już Cień pochłonie jego myśli, podporządkuje go sobie niczym wytresowanego charta? 

 

Skąd medyk, choćby i najlepszy z całego Królestwa, mógł wiedzieć czy tak zatruta rana może się w ogóle zagoić bez powikłań?

 

_ Więcej wiary! _ , upomniał się w duchu nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia. Lecz to przychodziło mu z trudem coraz bardziej, od kiedy mokre ulice pogrążyły się w wieczornym cieniu.

 

Powłócząc nogami, Drago z rezygnacją skierował się w stronę małego domku w zadbanej acz biednej dzielnicy Limbo. Chwilowo nie potrafił go postrzegać jako cokolwiek więcej niż miejsce do spania. 

 

Był tak przygnębiony własnymi myślami, że dopiero kiedy zawieszone na szyi amulety wręcz paliły jego skórę, zrozumiał, że coś złego czaiło się za progiem domu. Znany ból oprzytomniał go dużo lepiej niż zimna struga deszczu. Przy sobie miał tylko szeolicki nóż, z którym nie rozstawał się nigdy. Mógł być kaleką, ale nadal był Synem Gehenny. Nóż w jego rękach był aż nadto groźną bronią. Mocno złapał za trzonek ostrza, drugą ręką wyszarpał spod koszuli jeden z potężnych talizmanów wiszących na pęku u szyi i nim otworzył wolno drzwi.

 

W przedsionku wiodącym do głównej izby nic nie wskazywało na złowrogie działanie ani tym bardziej na obecność nieproszonego wroga. Mimo to amulet pulsował ostrzegawczo w ręce anioła. Drago już dawno temu nauczył się ufać świętej magii anielskich magów.

 

Wiedziony głosem Drop, wolno i ostrożnie wszedł do głównej izby i wbrew sobie zamarł.

 

Przy stole siedział znajomy demon, którego Drago miał nadzieję już nigdy nie spotkać. Pił spokojnie herbatę z pstrokatego, jakże nie pasującego do czerni munduru kubka i zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na przybycie anioła. Tak, jakby szczebiotanie Drop zainteresowało go do tego stopnia, że cały świat przestał mieć znaczenie.

 

Drago przełknął głośno ślinę, ani na moment nie rozluźniając palców trzymających nóż.

 

Litiel nie zmienił się za wiele od ich ostatniego, niefortunnego i szczęśliwego zarazem spotkania. Jeśli został ranny - a Drago wręcz miał pewność, że Kruk nie odmówił walki podczas starcia anielsko-diabelnej koalicji z okrutnym Cieniem - albo Harap Serapel mieli tak świetnych medyków, albo komandos tak dobrze maskował własny ból. Zazdrość dźgnęła serce anioła niczym rozgrzana do białości szpila. Niby nic znaczącego, a jednak bolesne uczucie.

 

\- Co ty tu robisz? Czego chcesz?! - Drago warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego ostry ton nie przypadł do gustu Drop.

 

\- Jak tak możesz mówić do swojego kolegi? - skarciła go, a jej brązowe oczy lśniły gniewem. - Litiel przyszedł cię odwiedzić koło południa, to go wpuściłam, by poczekał w ciepłym domu bo kto trzyma gości na tak podłej pogodzie? Ale ciebie nie było, bo znów się szwendałeś w deszczu, o, nawet robisz kałużę!

 

Drop pokazała palcem na powiększającą się kałużę u stóp anioła. Brzmiała tak niewinnie i dziecinnie, że aż Drago chciał wykrzyczeć jej w twarz kim ten domniemany znajomy w rzeczywistości był. Nawet aniołowie stróże słyszeli o okrucieństwie Kruków. Zimny strach chwycił go za serce, ścisnął aż zabrakło mu tchu.

 

Litiel spokojnie dopił herbatę; jego żółte ślepa ani na moment nie przestały świdrować Szeolitę na wylot. Z gracją odstawił kubek na stół i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Teraz, nie umazany krwią swoją i wrogów, bez zadrapań i błota na twarzy, wyglądał całkiem przystojnie. Nawet nie emanował mroczną aurą, tak jakby faktycznie przyszedł go odwiedzić tak jak kumple to czynili. Wolno wstał, górując nad Drop niczym kruk nad gołębicą.

 

W pokrętny sposób brak otwartej wrogości tylko mocniej przeraził Szeolitę.

 

\- Czego chcesz? - Drago zapytał najspokojniej jak potrafił. Okazując słabość tylko rozzuchwaliłby demona. A była to ostatnia rzecz, której było mu trzeba w tej chwili.

 

\- Alimiona.

 

Oczy Litiela, ta dziwna lśniąca żółć, nie zdradzały żadnych emocji. Za to strach i nienawiść emanowały z Drago pełnią sił.

 

Już miał rzucać nożem w pierś demona, gdy ten szybkim - za _ szybkim _ \- ruchem doskoczył do nic nie rozumiejącej Drop, jedną dłonią unieruchamiając ją w miejscu, a drugą łapiąc za gardło. Ostre pazury już wrzynały się w delikatną skórę, znacząc ją zaczerwienionymi szramami. Wyraźne ostrzeżenie, co stanie się z gardłem anielicy, jeśli Szeolita nie da demonowi tego, czego pragnął.

 

W ułamku sekundy, Drago wiedział, że przegrał z kretesem.

 

\- Odłóż broń i amulety - demon rozkazał, ukazując w okrutnym uśmiechu rząd ostrych zębów. - Byłoby szkoda uszkodzić tak słodką anieliczkę.

 

Drago przełknął z trudem ślinę.

 

Życie jednej anielicy nie znaczyło nic wobec życia głównodowodzącego anielskimi oddziałami specjalnymi. Każdy to wiedział. Alimion był dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko przełożonym. Był niczym ojciec; co prawda nie wylewnym w uczucia lecz jednocześnie troskliwym na swój sposób.

 

Alimion był ważniejszy niż jakaś anielica… Ale Drop nie była jakąś Skrzydlatą, a jego… nie wiedział kim naprawdę była dla niego, jednak nie potrafił zdzierżyć myśli, że mógłby ją stracić. I to z rąk okrutnego Kruka Śmierci.

 

\- Chyba nie chcesz, by stała się jej krzywda, prawda? - oczy Litiela lśniły złowrogo, gdy szponiasta dłoń wodziła po odsłoniętym, miarowo drgającym gardle anielicy. Drop patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem wymalowanym w brązowych oczach, ale dopiero jej ciche, błagalne _Drago…_ zmusiło go do kapitulacji. Broń z hukiem upadła na podłogę, a zaraz po tym z gorzkim poczuciem porażki zerwał z szyi cały pęk przeróżnych ochronnych amuletów i jednym kopnięciem wszystko posłał w przeciwny kąt pokoju, tak jak demon sobie życzył. Gdy tylko wszelka broń znalazła się poza jego zasięgiem, odczuł jak całe ciało staje się ociężałe, skostniałe, zamrożone w bezruchu. Nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy Kruk narzucił na niego głębiańską klątwę, która odebrała mu znacznie więcej, niż możliwość ruchu - odebrała mu jakąkolwiek nadzieję na uratowanie niewinnej anielicy przed nieopisanym okrucieństwem demona i siebie samego przed niekończącą się myślą jak wielka była jego wina, _tylko jego własna wina, niech Jasność mu wybaczy, że dał się omamić poczuciu spokoju, że uległ samolubnej zachciance, że zamarzył mu się domek w Limbo, który wbrew prawu dzielił z nieślubną mu anielicą... jego wina, jego bardzo wielka wina, za którą inni będą cierpieć._

 

Teraz gdy Litiel całkowicie kontrolował sytuację, uśmiech demona nabrał bestialskiej ostrości a widok lśniących, bezdusznych oczu zmroził aniołowi krew w żyłach. Ale nie mógł wezwać Alimona, nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł i nie ważne jak bardzo kochał Drop ponad własne życie, dobro Królestwa zawsze było ważniejsze niż jakikolwiek anioł.

 

Odgłos rozrywanego materiału i nagłe zachłyśnięcie się powietrzem, jak uderzenie w twarz ocuciło Drago z rozpaczy. Nie mogąc wykonać najmniejszego ruchu, był skazany patrzeć, jak swobodna dłoń Kruka bezceremonialnie zerwała skromną szatę Drop, odsłaniając drobne piersi, nieskalany niczym brzuch, zaokrąglone biodra i w końcu dziewicze łono, o którym nigdy nie śmiał nawet marzyć.

 

Plugawe palce demona powoli pieściły obnażone krągłości anielicy, a Drago nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jego ruchów, ani przyspieszonego rytmu z jakim delikatne piersi unosiły się to w górę, to w dół, by coraz bardziej twardnieć, nabierać kształtów pod czułym dotykiem doświadczonej dłoni. Drop zamknęła oczy, z trudem walcząc o równy oddech, gdy blade policzki były na przemian mokre od łez bezsilności, to znów oblewały się purpurowym rumieńcem, ilekroć jej stwardniały, tak bardzo wrażliwy sutek został brutalnie zgnieciony, szarpnięty, trącony przez szorstkie, silne palce bezwstydnego, chorego potwora, którego Drago miał kiedyś okazję zabić, ale tego nie zrobił i teraz niewinna, nieskalana anielica płaciła najwyższą cenę. Jego wina, to wszystko _ jego wina.  _ I Litiel o tym doskonale wiedział, gdy jedną szponiastą dłonią drażnił odsłonięte gardło Drop, a drugą wodził po bezbronnym, nie doświadczonym ciele, lecz żółte, okrutne ślepia były skupione tylko na zastygłej postaci anioła, jakby potrafił przejrzeć każdą myśl, każdą winę i z lubością delektował się jego niemocą, przerażeniem, bezsilną nienawiścią i wyrzutami sumienia. 

 

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu Drago tak bardzo nienawidził drugiej osoby. Gdyby mógł, starłby ten parszywy uśmieszek z okrutnych warg, a potem wydłubał oczy, odrąbał skrzydła, połamał i powyrywał palce, zmiażdżył każdą kość dłoni, ramienia, wykastrował i wypruł flaki, które by wepchnął demonowi do gardła, by na koniec tłuc aż byłby pewien, że ten już nigdy nie tknie Drop, nigdy nawet nie pomyśli, by ją skrzywdzić. By uwolnić siebie i ukochaną od zła nieczystego, na wieki wieków. Gdyby tylko mógł zrobić  _ cokolwiek _ , aniżeli niemo patrzeć jak palce demona zaczęły w końcu leniwie sunąć w dół, tym razem zostawiając po sobie krwawe szramy. Ostry pazur wbijał się w miękkie ciało i znaczył kształt z wolna przybierający wygląd odwróconej, pięcioramiennej gwiazdy, której ostatnie, najdłuższe ramię docierało już do łona anielicy i, wraz z palcem demona, bez wahania brnęło coraz niżej, rozchylało czerwone, nabrzmiałe wargi, wchodząc w głąb dziewiczej, ciepłej ciemności, a potem głębiej i głębiej i  _ głębiej _ przy akompaniamencie szybkiego, przerażonego oddechu Drop, nim całkowicie nie zanurzyło się wewnątrz niej. 

 

Drago pragnął ocalić ukochaną przed tym zhańbieniem, przed bólem, tym obrzyliwym złem wieczystym, które teraz kalało ją, odbierało wolę, rozrywało duszę. Pragnął, powstrzymać ten akt najpodlejszego okrucieństwa, albo chociaż dodać jej otuchy, gdy ta ze strachu nawet nie miała sił na krzyk, nie próbowała walczyć... a może właśnie dlatego, że była taka silna, nie czyniła nic, by nie prowokować demona. Nie dać mu satysfakcji ani powodu, by szponiasta dłoń rozszarpała jej gardło lub - co gorsza - by skupić uwagę Litiela tylko na sobie, zaspokoić jego wszeteczną chuć i żądzę niszczenia, nieodwracalnie poświęcić  _ wszystko _ dla ochrony całkowicie bezbronnego kaleki. A on nawet nie miał możliwości wykorzystać nieuwagi demona, bo nie mógł się wyrwać spod władzy zaklęcia ani uczynić cokolwiek, by choć dodać Drop odrobiny otuchy w tym okropnym dla niej czasie. Nie wiedział co było gorsze, widzieć przeraźliwy, paraliżujący strach czy uparte milczenie anielicy, która odwróciwszy w bok głowę, mocno zacisnęła powieki, by nie musieć patrzeć,  _ pamiętać _ , być odciętą zarówno od swego oprawcy jak i ukochanego.

 

Ale Drago musiał patrzeć, tak jakby zła lecz rozumna siła nie pozwalała mu choćby mrugnąć; jakby wiedziała, że to zniszczy go mocniej, brutalniej, aniżeli jakikolwiek fizyczny ból.

 

Więc patrzył, jak gibki, długi palec bezlitośnie zanurzał się głęboko i wynurzał niemal całkowicie z wrażliwego wnętrza anielicy, rytmicznie, w dół i w górę, w dół i w górę,  _ w dół i w górę, coraz szybciej, wnikliwiej,  _ aż kobiece piersi nie zaczęły podrygiwać niesione natłokiem odczuć. Aż z obnażonych, nabrzmiałych warg nie zaczęła wyciekać lepka wilgoć; z każdym nowym pchnięciem stawała się coraz wyraźniej widoczna. Nieśpiesznie spływała na knykcie okrutnej dłoni, by z niej w końcu skapywać kropla po kropli na podłogę. Dopiero wtedy palec zatrzymał się w intymnej głębinie, jakby demon sprawdzał panującą tam mokrość. Z czymś na kształt zadowolonego warknięcia, Litiel wyzywająco spojrzał na Szeolitę, a potem zaczął na wpół zanurzonym palcem zataczać koliste kręgi. Drop, choć cała drżała po koniuszki szarych piór, tylko mocniej zagryzła pobladłe usta. Ich biel kontrastowała z czerwienią ceglastych wypieków.

 

_ To twoja wina,  _ mówił okrutny uśmiech demona, gdy szczerzył swe krótkie, ostre kły, ilekroć udało mu się wyrwać cichy jęk z mocno zaciśniętych ust anielicy. A Drago nie miał żadnego usprawiedliwienia, żadnej myśli, która mogłaby ich wszystkich ocalić przed tym niecnym, całkowitym gwałtem. 

 

Mógł tylko z chorym obrzydzeniem obserwować jak kolejny palec wtargnął w kobiece ciało. Jak złączone razem zagłębiały się w mokrą czeluść z podobną łatwością do ostrza gładko wchodzącego w dopasowaną pochwę. To znów rozchodziły się w przeciwległe strony, rozciągały wąski otwór, który z każdą chwilą ulegał dotąd nieznanemu naporowi, tak jakby cały ten czas tylko czekał na  _ odpowiednie _ palce, by całkowicie się poddać cudzej woli. I najintymniejsze wejście, ten otwór do zakazanego dla aniołów świata przyjemności stał już szeroko otwarty, wilgotny,  _ zdominowany _ przez wolę demona.

 

Nim Drago zdążył zrozumieć co się stało, szpon kończący ciemne, błoniaste skrzydło Litiela dotykał swą ostrą krawędzią krtani anielicy, zaś uwolniona ręka pewnie odchyliła kobiece udo, by jeszcze bardziej ujawnić całemu światu jej wilgotnie podekscytowane łono. Po raz pierwszy w życiu niebiański komandos widział najintymniejsze miejsce ukochanej, tak obnażone, gotowe,  _ chętne _ wbrew własnej woli. I drżał na samą myśl, co Litiel zamierzał teraz uczynić.

 

Rozszalałe myśli podsunęły mu najbardziej groteskowe wizje. Wbrew sobie pamiętał te wszystkie oficjalne raporty i opowiadane po kątach opowieści dotyczące nieszczęsnych dusz, które wpadły w łapy kruczych psychopatów. Te wszystkie istoty żywcem oskórowane i porzucone na powolne pożarcie przez wygłodniałe ptaszyska i wilki. Nagie, nadziane na pal ciała, przekłute na tuzin okrutnych sposobów, z połamanymi, poszarpanymi skrzydłami, które jeszcze drgały w pośmiertnych konwulsjach. Wyłamane z osobna kręgi kręgosłupa, buchające ciepłem rozwarte brzuchy, z których wypływały śmierdzące wnętrzności. Wyrwane gałki oczne, palce pozbawione paznokci, a potem zmiażdżone i zmielone, jak zwykłe ochłapy, którymi karmiono obdartych nędzarzy.

 

Żadne słowa nie potrafiły opisać, co ci zwyrodnialcy potrafili uczynić innym, a przecież Drago widział na własne oczy okaleczone ciała Szeolitów - lub to, co z nich pozostało. Opuchnięte, obite, okrutnie spalone lub wyżarte od środka głębiańskimi larwami trupy z wykrojonymi w skórze literami plugawych przekleństw i wyzwisk; z okrutnymi, cynicznymi pozdrowieniami od samych oprawców. Ze wszystkich aniołów, Kruki zawsze najbardziej pragnęli upodlić i zbezcześcić niebiańskich komandosów. Tylko zagorzałych wrogów zasiadającego na Czarnym Tronie Cesarza Głębi, o ile to możliwe, czekał gorszy los. 

 

Drop nie nosiła emblematu Komanda Szeol ani nie była zdrajcą Głębi. Jej poszarzałe, gołębie skrzydła, teraz tak zesztywniałe ze strachu, wyraźnie podkreślały jej niski stan urodzenia. Kolejna, mało znacząca ofiara, która miała zaspokoić głód krwi Kruka.

 

Tylu ich było. Aniołowie, a nawet i demony - tylu zginęło dla samej przyjemności zadawania bólu. A Drop, jego ukochana,  _ słodka _ Drop właśnie wpadła w plugawe łapska okrutnika - łapska, które sprawiły, że z jej obnażonego łona sączyła się przyjemna mokrość.

 

Ręka demona nadal wodziła wokół intymnej, wrażliwej przestrzeni. Każdy palec, niczym pewny siebie drapieżca, badał nowe żerowisko, znacząc swą obecność czerwonymi szramami na jasnej skórze ud, to znów drażniąc i łechcąc czułe miejsce. Oddech anielicy nabierał tempa, jakby ten ciąg bólu i pozornej delikatności był zbyt dotkliwy, zbyt przejmujący dla jej organizmu.

 

Litiel ponownie zmienił ułożenie ciał, tym razem bez wysiłku podnosząc drobną kobietę i bezceremonialnie kładąc ją plecami na blacie drewnianego stołu. Drop cicho jęknęła z bólu, gdy szponiasta dłoń spoczęła na przerażonym gardle, na powrót drażniąc odkrytą skórę, obiecując niewyobrażalny ból, jeśli odważy się okazać nieposłuszeństwo wobec oprawcy. Jakaś mała cząstka Drago pragnęła, aby anielica spróbowała się wyrwać, walczyć, kopać, zrobić  _ cokolwiek.  _ Być może wtedy demon poderżnąłby jej gardło jednym ruchem szponiastej łapy i zakończył tą obrzydliwość, nim na dobre splugawiłby niewinną, czystą dziewicę swym piekielnym nasieniem. Inna, ta bardziej przerażona część niego, wiedziała, że prowokowanie kogoś takiego jak Kruk Śmierci było złym pomysłem. I może Drop o tym wiedziała. Może sama słyszała opowiadane po cichu szepty aniołów, do czego były zdolne demony pokroju Litiela. Pomimo bólu i przerażenia, Drop stłumiła rodzący się szloch. 

 

Anielica zacisnęła mocno dłonie na krawędzi blatu, z uporem wbijając wzrok w sufit, z daleka od któregokolwiek z obecnych w pokoju mężczyzn. A Kruk, z tym chorym, złym błyskiem w żółtych ślepiach, warknął z aprobatą nie na potulność i rozsądek niewiasty, lecz jej determinację i siłę. Żadnych błagań o litość, żadnych krzyków i modlitw o ocalenie. Żadnej oznaki słabości. W tej jednej chwili demon przestał interesować się obezwładnionym aniołem - kaleką karykaturą żołnierza Jasności, lecz skupił całą swą uwagę na okrągłych, twardych piersiach, gibkim ciele, rozwartych siłą udach i mokrości między nimi.

 

Rozjuszony umysł Drago podsuwał wszelkie niegodziwe wyobrażenia gwałtu, który miał zaraz nastąpić, a któremu nie mógł w żaden sposób zapobiec; tak jakby już widział z jaką bestialską siłą demon wdarł się w dziewicze łono, a potem narzuciwszy morderczy, bezlitosny rytm, posiadł nieszczęsną anielicę raz za razem, na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. I nie przestawał, póki jego męskość nie spenetrowała każdego otworu, póki nie wypełnił jej całkowicie, ponad wszelkie granice przeklętym nasieniem. Póki z anielicy nie pozostało tylko obolałe, wykorzystane ciało z na wpół obłąkanym umysłem. 

 

Lecz demon wcale nie kwapił się, aby skraść anielskie dziewictwo w tak prostolinijny, grubiański sposób. Gdy tylko upewnił się, że kobieta leżała posłusznie na blacie stołu, pozwolił swym chłodnym dłoniom błądzić po gorącym ciele, wolno zmierzając wzdłuż brzucha w dół. Palce sunęły po krwawych nacięciach, jakby uprzednio wydrapana pazurem linia najdłuższego ramienia gwiazdy była drogowskazem do wilgotnego, ciasnego raju, skrytego pośród bieli ud i ciemnych kędziorkach łona.

 

Raju, w który Litiel zatopił swe zgłodniałe usta.

 

Drop otwarła szeroko oczy na nieoczekiwane doznanie, jej oddech przyśpieszył bez ostrzeżenia. Drago nie miał pojęcia, nie  _ widział _ co demon czynił między udami jego ukochanej. Widział tylko, jak piersi anielicy na nowo boleśnie twardniały, jak jej ciało bezwolnie wyginało się w łuk, nogi dobrowolnie rozchodziły się szeroko, a skrzydła drgały w niekontrolowany sposób. Nigdy nie widział Drop w takim stanie. Nigdy nie widział żadnej anielicy w podobnym uniesieniu. W gardle zaschło mu na widok urywanego oddechu kobiety, jakby właśnie toczyła - i przegrywała, zaciętą batalię, której Drago nie rozumiał, nie potrafił nawet nazwać.

 

Uczepione krawędzi blatu dłonie zbielały z wysiłku, gdy z ściśniętego emocjami gardła Drop wydobył się głośny, krótki jęk przyjemności. A wraz z nim z nabrzmiałych warg trysnęła kobieca wilgoć, bezceremonialnie lądując po części na czarnym mundurze Kruka, po części na podłodzę. Zdezorientowany Drago znienawidził demona z całego serca, a jeszcze mocniej samego siebie, gdy jego własna krew odpłynęła prosto w zdradziecką część ciała, nagle obudzona zazdrością -- zazdrością, że to okrutne, szponiaste palce szatana a nie jego potrafiły dać przyjemność jego ukochanej, że to te wyrachowane usta bezprawnie odebrały coś, co nigdy nie należało do niego; co nigdy nie powinno należeć do żadnego mężczyzny.  Coś, czego pożądał tak boleśnie od kiedy tylko Drop zgodziła się z nim dzielić mały domek w cichej części Limbo, a o co nigdy nie miał odwagi starać się ze strachu przed konsekwencjami. Litiel zawłaszczył dla siebie  _ wszystko _ .

 

\- Powiedz mi, anieliczko - demon mruknął do kobiety, gładząc jej ciągle drgające łono, na nowo rozbudzając żar - czy ktokolwiek chociaż raz sprawił, że czułaś się tak spełniona?

 

Szybki, urywany oddech anielicy był odpowiedzią samą w sobie. Nikt nigdy nie dał jej takiej przyjemności. Nikt, nawet Drago, nigdy nie sprawił, że poczuła to coś, ten  _ żar _ w trzewiach, przed którym zawsze przestrzegano aniołów. Litiel dotknął ją grzechem, o którym marzył sam okaleczony anioł. Złote ślepia demona dobrze o tym wiedziały. Wyraźnie dawały do zrozumienia, czyja to była wina.

 

Palec demona raz jeszcze na krótki moment zanurzył się wewnątrz anielicy, tym razem bez najmniejszego oporu. A potem powędrował ku kobiecym ustom, wodząc po nich wolno, nim wargi dobrowolnie nie rozchyliły się, wpuszczając w zupełnie nową, ciepłą ciemność. Drop wydawała się być zafascynowana posmakiem własnej wilgoci, gdy z dokładnością ssała i lizała ofiarowany jej palec. 

 

Trzewia Drago zaś rozpaliły się żarem, który czuł po koniuszki piór, który unosił członek uwięziony w tak boleśnie ciasnych spodniach. I nie wiedział, czemu anielica zachowywała się w ten sposób, czemu czerpała przyjemność, gdy powinna zawodzić nad utraconą czystością… czemu zaschło mu w gardle na ten okropny, plugawy widok, czemu wszystko było tak niewłaściwie pociągające?

 

\- Powiedz mi, anieliczko - demon raz jeszcze czule szepnął do kobiety, wodząc palcem po jej spragnionych ustach - czy pragniesz znów poczuć przyjemności? Może ze swym jakże ukochanym aniołem? Na moje oko, już jest wystarczająco twardy, by zadowolić swoją panią.

 

Nagłe słowa Litiela sprawiły, że bezbrzeżny wstyd wylał się po ciele Drago, gorączkowym rumieńcem paląc jego zastygłą w bezruchu twarz. Wbrew jego poczuciu winy, chuć tylko mocniej dała o sobie znać, jakby głos demona niósł ze sobą komendę, którą on, prosty żołnierz, winien wykonać z całkowitym posłuszeństwem. Członek już boleśnie pulsował, czekając na łaskawe pozwolenie, ostry rozkaz,  _ jakikolwiek _ dotyk ze strony anielicy… lub demona.

 

Drop poraz pierwszy zwróciła swój wzrok na zamarłego w bezruchu anioła. Długą chwilę przyglądała się w ciszy nabrzmiałej męskości, nadal zamkniętej w nagle przyciasnych spodniach. Drago pragnął wyjaśnić jej, że to musi być wina demona, jakiś złowrogi urok, przed którym nie umiał się obronić. To czego był świadkiem nie mogło przecież być źródłem jego podniecenia. Był aniołem, nie zwyrodnialcem by napawać się wymuszonym jękiem przyjemności ani widokiem świeżej wilgoci gotowych na penetrację czerwonych, wrażliwych warg. Był  _ aniołem _ , wbrew temu co szeptały mu rozpalone żarem myśli, wbrew tym wszystkim niedobrym  _ pragnieniom _ o zaspokojeniu Drop tak, jak żaden demon nigdy by nie potrafił. Jej brązowe, dotąd zawsze ciepłe oczy tym razem lśniły niezrozumiałym chłodem. Jakby jedno spojrzenie na kalekiego anioła powiedziało jej wszystko.

 

\- On nie wie, co to przyjemność - oskarżycielski, ostry ton głosu Drop niósł się doraźnie po cichym pomieszczeniu, a każde jej słowo bolało bardziej niż uderzenie bata, czy utrata skrzydła. Oczy demona lśniły zadowolone, tak jakby anielica wydała ostateczny, niepodważalny werdykt, a Litiel mógł ukarać odrzuconego, krnąbrnego anioła wedle własnego, okrutnego uznania. 

 

Wtem Drop uczepiła się ramionami o szyję pochylonego nad nią demona i przyciągnęła go ku sobie. Drago z przerażeniem obserwował, jak anielica objęła nogami mężczyznę w pasie, trąc swym wilgotnym łonem o materiał jego spodni, który nadal ukrywał wzburzoną męskość Kruka. W odpowiedzi, demon wsunął swoje silne dłonie pod plecy kobiety, brutalnie zaciskając je na czułych skrzydłach w miejscu ich łączenia z ciałem i zaczął ją stymulować dzikim rytmem pchnięć, póki sama nie zaczęła krzyczeć, _ błagać _ o jego męskość. O bycie pełną raz jeszcze.

 

Uwolniony, twardy członek wszedł bez ostrzeżenia w ciało kobiety, nadziewając ją na całą swą długość. Anielica odruchowo wygięła się, jęcząc z bólu i  _ przyjemności _ , ilekroć dłonie demona mocniej przyciskały jej skrzydła do drewnianego stołu. Rytm pchnięć nabierał na sile, i jedynie głośne pojękiwanie Drop zagłuszało trzeszczenie nieszczęsnego mebla. A Drago mógł tylko patrzeć, oniemiały, zazdrosny, boleśnie twardy, jak paznokcie anielicy zostawiały na umięśnionych ramionach i plecach cały szereg zadrapań, jak piersi podrygiwały w rytm gwałtownych pchnięć, jak ciało wyginało się w łuk, jak brązowe oczy straciły na ostrości, nie widziały niczego, gdy białe nasienie rozlewało się w niej raz za razem.

 

Drago mógł tylko patrzeć, spragniony jakiegokolwiek dotyku, choćby najmniejszej kropli wilgoci Drop lub przeklętego nasienia. Chciał poznać smak obu, chciał wypełnić i być wypełniony, chciał być wart cudzej pieszczoty. Być wystarczająco godny, aby ktoś pozbawił go tej ciążącej, bolesnej twardości nim eksploduje, oszaleje, zatraci się całkowicie w haniebnych, niegodnych anioła pragnieniach.

 

Okrutny śmiech wyrwał się z gardła demona, gdy w końcu dziki rytm stracił na sile, a kobieta opadła na blat stołu z trudem łapiąc oddech. Była całkowicie otumaniona, z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach, ciągle nadziana członkiem demona, gdy Drago odchodził od zmysłów, gdy ból był zbyt wielki, zbyt oszałamiający, by móc w ogóle oddychać.

 

I w ten czar prysł. Ze ściśniętego gardła dobył się krótki, niespełniony jęk, który poniósł się po zbrukanym pokoju, a ciemność w końcu odebrała mu ostatek zmysłów.

 

Gdy na powrót otworzył oczy, zobaczył tylko pusty pokój otulony poranną szarością. Zajęło mu chwilę, nim oddech na powrót stał się miarowy a umysł zanotował nieprzyjemną twardość między nogami. Twardość i sączącą się z niej lepkość. 

 

I wtedy groteskowe obrazy powróciły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Im więcej pamiętał, tym czuł szybsze, przerażone kołatanie serca. Minęły długie minuty, nim złapał oddech, nim zrozumiał, że przecież leży na swoim łóżku w swojej własnej sypialni, a wszystko było snem - musiało być tylko snem. Nie było żadnego Kruka, ani oddającej się mu Drop, ani żadnych chorych pragnień o smakowaniu kobiecej wilgoci i cudzego nasienia.

 

Z gardłem ściśniętym z nerwów, wyszedł ostrożnie na korytarz, lecz wszystko wyglądało na nietknięte. Żadnej krwi, żadnego okropnego posmaku magii w powietrzu. To był sen. Tylko sen. Okropny, przerażający sen, który nigdy nie powinien mu się przyśnić.

 

Lekko uchylił drzwi do pokoju anielicy, na tyle by móc skontrolować sytuację, ale nie na tyle by zajrzeć do środka. Bał się, że mógłby ujrzeć wewnątrz stygnące ciało kobiety, lub gorzej, zastać ją w rękach plugawego demona, splecionych razem w dzikim szale. Lecz żaden krzyk, ani płacz, ani nawet jęk przyjemności nie dobiegł jego uszu. Nasłuchiwał uważnie, lecz Drop tylko mruczała coś przez błogi sen, zapewne z promiennym uśmiechem na zdrowej, owalnej buzi. Nic jej nie zagrażało i sama ta świadomość przyniosła mu niewyobrażalną ulgę - i jeszcze większe cierpienie. 

 

Czy to, co doświadczył mogło być tylko złym snem zrodzonym z głęboko ukrytych obaw i pokus czy może to Cień wżerał się w niego, sączył poprzez ranę zadaną mu wrogim mieczem podczas bitwy? Może obdzierał go z przyzwoitości i cnoty, zamieniając w plugawego niewolnika prymitywnych, nieczystych żądz? Sama myśl o Cieniu mroziła aniołowi krew w żyłach.

 

W pośpiechu zniknął szybko w skromnej łazience nim Drop mogłaby się zbudzić i zobaczyć go w tak żałosnym stanie, gdy rozbudzony chucią członek wyraźnie napinał materiał jego cienkich i jakże  _ mokrych _ spodni. Zaryglował cicho drzwi, po czym pozwolił by lodowata woda ostudziła pulsującą, podnieconą krew, by zdrowe myśli powróciły do jego pokiereszowanego łba. A potem odkręcił drugi kurek, pozwalając by niemal wrząca woda wypaliła z niego poczucie wstydu i najmniejsze ziarno pożądania.

 

Jedna ręka pokierowała się tam, gdzie świeża blizna drażniła go nieopisanym bólem; tam gdzie został dźgnięty szponem jednego z żołnierzy Mroku. Druga, bezwolnie, dotknęła nabrzmiałego członka i ująwszy go mocno, obiecywała z tak dawna oczekiwaną ulgę.

 

Drago był aniołem Pana. Nie zabawką Antykreatora. Był czysty. Nie pożądał. Nie pragnął posiąść. Nie śnił o odebraniu komuś cnoty. Nie Drop. Nie jej. Nigdy.  _ Nigdy _ .

 

Lecz obrazy wyuzdanej sennej mary nie opuszczały go ani na chwilę. Drop wygięta w łuk, ze sterczącymi, twardymi sutkami i szeroko rozwartymi udami. Wilgotne, zachęcające łono, wypełnione nasieniem demona. I ta ciągła myśl, jakby to było smakować obu, być pełnym, tak jak nigdy nie był. Próbował zapomnieć, nie myśleć, nie dociekać, czemu to właśnie musiał być Litiel, czemu on ze wszystkich znanych mu demonów. Ale bał się poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie, więc tylko mocniej, szybciej, boleśniej zaciskał dłoń na nabrzmiałym, ciągle twardym członku, byleby móc wreszcie zaznać odrobiny ukojenia. I w końcu poczuł to lepkie ciepło na swej dłoni, które odebrało mu dech i świadomość na błogosławioną chwilę.

 

O poranku Drop wesoło krzątała się po ich małym, wspólnym domku, gdy on nadal trwał pod strumieniem to lodowatej, to wrzącej wody, całkowicie przerażony samym sobą. 

 

Niezabliźniona rana nieustannie paliła go bólem.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jak wspomniano na początku w tagach, Drago jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po ostatniej bitwie przeciw Siewcy Wiatru. Jak widać z własnymi uczuciami do Drop też nieszczególnie sobie radzi...


End file.
